SteinxMarie  Challenge!
by sweetsheart
Summary: A cutesy story written for a challenge with KyonKichi's Kitten :  Read A/N for an in-depth description.


**A/N: Alright, so, this is a SteinxMarie challenge that myself and my friend, KyonKichi's Kitten, are having. So, let me explain. Our group has a lot of codewords and innuendo for that inevitable animalistic act called 'mating.' I heard some people call it sex somewhere, but I don't know. So, our challenge was to write a SteinxMarie fic using four of our most popular codewords; greenhouse (the general place where said mating takes place), biscuits (the act of said mating) and two Soul Eater related ones; eyepatch and soul wavelength. Alright, let me explain the last two (because the first two make so much sense.) This is the conversation between myself and said friend, Ellie.**

**Me: "So, Marie, what's with her eyepatch?"**

**Ellie: "I don't know, the only time she ever took it off was when she gave Stein a ...*insert inappropriate pause*... soul wavelength.**

**Of course, as you can all guess, I thought she was going to say 'hug.' Which, of course, is a very inappropriate, dirty thing to do. LOL, JK, you all know what it was going to be. So, we decided to write a fic each, to see whose was better and included the four elements. I, yes, am at an advantage, because I ship SteinxMarie like a mother, while El doesn't. Alright, I basically ship everyone (bar Shinigami-sama, he's good being single and awesome) with everyone in Soul Eater (yes, even SpiritxStein, yaoi's unite!) but, you know. I was originally going to do a smutty number, but I read Ellie's and hers is really short and cute. So I'm all like "RIGHT! Starting over." So, here it is. Please R&R!**

Marie Mjolnir walked past the dauntingly large, slate-coloured building which encapsulated the living quarters of her partner, Dr Franken Stein. In the dark, the house seemed very intimidating, with any slight moonlight causing sharp, jagged shadows to emerge from every corner of the building. However, it was early morning when Marie come around, so the house as much less scary. In fact, it was actually quite dilapidated. Stein never had much time to do landscaping, what with his Shibusen commitments. Marie walked up the large set of stairs which led to the front doors. She looked to her left to see what appeared to be a greenhouse. Most of the glass panes were shattered, and inside, she could see nuts, bolts and needles, three weapons of Stein's other trade, experimental dissection. Marie had become accustomed to his odd habits, however, and managed to look past them in order to try and find some dusty, cobwebbed part of Stein's soul which might encompass the same feelings that she had. You see, she thought that it was something that just plagued her students at Shibusen. However, it wasn't just the pimply-faced, hormone-controlled teenagers that had to worry about it now.

Marie had a crush on Stein.

She thought that she had gotten over it. Last time she had these feelings, Stein gave her nothing. She tried so hard to convince herself that it was going to be different. She knocked on the large steel doors of Stein's laboratory and heard the faint sound of running water. She decided to let herself in, as she still had a key from her brief sting staying with him. She had found her own apartment soon after, and though reluctant to leave, decided it would be best for his then growing madness. His insanity began to overwhelm him soon after, but Marie managed to save him from the brink. The soul wavelength that she gave Stein had a profound effect on him. Stein and Marie had grown close since the Kishin incident, just in different ways. But Stein was better now. Better than he had ever been, some may even have said. Even Spirit seemed to tolerate him more than usual.

Marie opened the doors with a creak and walked into the main room of Stein's laboratory. The running water sound became louder now as Marie scouted the room. It all seemed the same to her, a dark, dull place. However, that probably wasn't helped by the fact that her lightning-bolt eyepatch blocked out half the light. She glanced around the room, noticing Stein's chair at his desk. She decided to take a chance and sat down on it. She placed her hands lightly on the desk. Stein's computer screen was dimmed, but he had obviously been doing some work. A plate of biscuits sat slightly askew from the keyboard, with a light trail of crumbs leading from the plate to the keyboard.

"I told him not to eat and work." Marie rolled her eyes. She sat, idle for a while, before remembering Stein's main use for the chair.

"I bet I could do this better than he can." Marie smirked to herself, as she tensed her arms up and bent them against the desk. She then pushed back hard, the chair gaining speed underneath her. She felt the chair begin to spin in circles, still stable. She then saw a blurry figure emerge from what she remembered to be the bathroom.

"Marie?" the figure asked, startled.

"Stein!" Marie said, enthusiastically, as she felt the chair become unsteady. She felt her back split from the back of the chair as she rapidly slipped off the chair, just before it hit Stein. She expected to fall to the ground, but instead, felt an arm wrapped around her waist. Stein caught her before she fell with one hand, stopping his runaway chair with the other. Marie clutched for dear life to Stein, wrapping her arms around his bare chest and her legs around his towel-clad waist. Stein smirked as he pushed his chair back over to his desk, still holding a trembling Marie. He carried her into his bedroom and tried to shake her off of his torso.

"Marie? Marie, you're okay," Stein said, laughing a little, still a touch of mad scientist in his laugh, "Come on, Marie, I have to get dressed." This set off a lightbulb in Marie's head. She was clinging to a slightly damp, mostly naked Stein. She automatically let go of him with an awkward sprawl and fell onto the bed.

"Th-Thanks for catching me." Marie said embarrassedly.

"You get used to falling off that thing eventually." Stein said, cranking the screw in his skull backwards one single rotation.

"_You_ get used to falling off that thing eventually." Marie said, turning away from Stein and allowing him to get dressed.

"So, what are you doing here so early?" Stein asked Marie, who had nothing but impure thoughts about the scientist standing behind her.

"Oh, nake- I mean, nothing. I just thought that I'd check on you...?" Marie said, puzzled at even her own lame excuse to see her favourite silver-haired meister.

"Why are you so restless?" Stein asked, genuine concern lacing his generally science-y tone. (**A/N: It's a word, dammit.**)

"Wha-?" Marie asked, before realising that she was kind of in the bedroom of the most powerful shokunin ever to graduate from Shibusen, who was really good at, y'know, basic things that most shokunins can do, _ergo_ soul perception.

"What's wrong, Marie?" Stein asked childishly. He pulled on his stitched lab coat, grabbed his rolling patchwork chair, sat on it forwards, unusually, and rolled to face Marie.

"Don't take that tone with me, Stein." Marie replied, a jokingly snarky tone in her voice, as she turned and slid over the other side of the bed, arms folded. Stein smirked as he skilfully weaved his way around to the other side of his bed to once again face the lying buki. He seemed to be able to navigate his chair with skill. Just as long as he stayed away from doorways.

"Come on." Stein teased, poking her playfully in the arm.

"You know, I liked the old, crazy you. This new one is just annoying." Marie giggled, poking Stein back in the arm. However, Marie's clumsiness once again got the better of her, and as Stein slightly rolled his chair back to dodge an incoming poke from Marie, she slipped and fell backwards. How she fell backwards, we'll never know. Stein managed to catch her, once again, before her head hit the ground.

"Really? Again? You'd think once would be enough." Stein said, smirking at Marie's face, which was lying on his lap. She glanced up at Stein.

"I never really got the hang of this whole 'staying upright' thing." Marie replied, her golden eyes staring at the slightly squinty ones above her. Stein chuckled.

"What would you do without me?" Stein remarked.

"I'd..." Marie trailed off as she lost herself in the eyes of the scientist hovering above her. Stein also continued to gaze at the golden haired and eyed woman who was currently lying on his lap. He knew why she was restless now. Marie smiled, blushed and closed her eyes as she sat up once again. She knew that he knew. Marie turned and opened her eyes once again to the meister.

"Shibusen?" Marie said, cheerily.

"Yeah." Stein nodded. He stood up as Marie followed him out of his bedroom. He picked up a cigarette, lit it and stuck it in his mouth. It seemed to balance precariously on his lips. He glanced over at a now slightly embarrassed Marie. He could tell that she'd figured out that he knew what she felt. He stood next to her and stuck his elbow out.

"Shall we?" Stein asked Marie. She turned to look up at his towering frame. Her eyes suggested shock and excitement. She still wasn't sure what the hell was going on. She knew he'd changed, but... this? He never had willing physical contact with people, only if they were his buki or, of course, if he was going all mad scientist on them. She made her look more worried, as if to ask Stein "What on Earth are you doing, you crazy, yet not clinically insane man?" However, the real look conveyed more of a sense of "I'm scared for my own life."

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to dissect you... You're awake." Stein said, smirking in a slightly maniacal manner. Most people would have found that creepy and downright disturbing. Marie saw it as an invitation.

"We shall." Marie smiled, linking her arm through his. They walked out his front door together, and as the large steel door shut, Marie still had no idea what was going to happen. But, hey, she was walking, arms interlinked, with her favourite person on the planet.

She didn't care.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I really wanted to portray Marie's sort of fretty yet adorable, loving nature. Because I love her and she gives Stein, who is my favourite character, a run for his money. She's awesome. Plus, I ticked all the innuendo boxes… I think. Hope you liked it~!**


End file.
